


Пятая симфония

by tuuli_veter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuuli_veter/pseuds/tuuli_veter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— И все-таки, почему пятая симфония, Малфой? Почему именно она? -<br/>Я высокомерно ухмыляюсь, пряча мои настоящие чувства:<br/>— Потому, что она такая же охрененная, как я, Поттер. Такая, как я.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пятая симфония

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлялась прекрасным Дэвидом Гарреттом. Независимо от вашего отношения к фику, сходите, посмотрите на красавца-виртуоза, он определенно того стоит. :) 
> 
> Музыка прилагается:
> 
> Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTWKbfoikeg&feature=kp
> 
> David Garrett - The 5th  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7oPHkqzPqA&index=5&list=FL1wk7bX9aIxhvour7GsDo3A
> 
> David Garrett - Smells like Teen Spirit  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T67258Imddk&list=FL1wk7bX9aIxhvour7GsDo3A&index=8

  
  


Мы сидим на подоконнике в коридоре ночного Хогвартса. Мальчик-Который-Очень-Устал и я. Наши встречи, вначале случайные, постепенно стали закономерностью. Сложно пережить войну, потерять все и продолжать злиться друг на друга. Мы и не злимся. Наверное, можно даже сказать, что мы дружим. Такая странная дружба ночных коридоров.

* * *

Когда ты в первый раз прошел мимо, я сидел на подоконнике, прижавшись лбом к холодному стеклу. Прозрачный холод помогал мне отгонять ночные кошмары и виденья с пытками и застенками Азкабана. Сперва я услышал тихий стон "не могу, я не могу больше", а потом, когда понял, что это ты, то растерялся. Я привык видеть тебя уверенным и собранным, но сейчас ты выглядел еще потеряннее меня. При моем появлении ты резко остановился и вздрогнул.

— Малфой? Что ты тут делаешь?

Я скривился в ненатуральной усмешке, потому что при виде такого тебя усмехаться не очень-то и хотелось.

— Очевидно, то же, что и ты, Поттер.

Ты молчал и неуверенно топтался рядом. И мне показалось, что в эти минуты мы поняли друг друга, как никогда прежде. Поэтому я сделал то, чего не ожидал от себя сам. Подтянул ноги и молча освободил вторую половину подоконника. Ты так же молча сел, прижал колени к груди и затих.

* * *

Моя голова откинута назад и упирается в стену, глаза закрыты, я не смотрю на тебя. Мне не нужно тебя видеть, не нужно с тобой разговаривать. Не нужно даже привычно глубоко натягивать рукав рубашки, пряча черное уродство на предплечье. Ты все понимаешь, ты страдаешь так же, как и я, с тобой хорошо молчать. Достаточно чувствовать твое тепло. Наконец кто-то теплый рядом со мной. Сладкая дремота, какой не случалось уже давно, окутывает меня, и мысли уплывают вдаль.

— Какая у тебя любимая музыка, Малфой?

— Пятая симфония.

— Я ее совсем не знаю.

— Я сыграю тебе ее, — такое вот нетипичное обещание из моих уст. — А у тебя?

— Ты, наверное, не знаешь. Она маггловская. Но я обязательно дам тебе послушать, — твой ответ звучит не менее странно.

Наша дружба ночных коридоров постепенно перерастает в нечто большее.

* * *

— Так какая у тебя любимая музыка, Поттер? — мы сидим в моей комнате Малфой-мэнора. Ты крутишь в руках маггловский плеер, а я делаю вид, что пытаюсь читать. Мои родители не совсем в курсе, что мы теперь общаемся каждый день и на самом деле почти что друзья. Друзья?

— О, сейчас я тебе ее включу. Это Нирвана. Smells like teen spirit. Знаешь, мне всегда казалось, что это про нас с тобой. Послушай.

Ты вставляешь мне в ухо один наушник и нажимаешь кнопку.

_Load up on guns; bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend._

_Эта твоя музыка какая-то странная, рваная, выдираемая даже не из горла, а откуда-то из недр солнечного сплетения. Невнятные слова, которые плохо сочетаются друг с другом по смыслу. Но я пытаюсь понять._

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous._

С выключенным светом не так опасно. Да, это про нас с тобой. Чувства, которые начались в темно-синем ночном коридоре, без огней, с подсветкой из одного люмоса, не так видны, не так слышны.

_I feel stupid and contagious._

Я чувствую себя глупым и заразным... И снова в точку. Когда все шарахаются, с отвращением глядя на татуированное предплечье, как от прокаженного. И только надежное плечо недруга-друга. Только присутствие живого человека. Того, без которого теперь вся остальная жизнь кажется невыразимо скучной штукой.

_Hello, hello, hello, how low..._

Маггловский плеер — забавное устройство. Есть что-то неприлично интимное в прослушивании песни, когда один наушник воткнут в мое ухо, а второй тянется к твоему. Музыка прочно связывает нас самих и наши чувства перекрученными проводами.

— Ты слушай ее не ушами, а тем, что внутри, — шепчешь мне ты. Твои глаза широко распахиваются, а лицо оказывается всего в нескольких дюймах от моего, и я почти забываю как дышать. — Когда она играет внутри меня, я снова живу. Под нее мир перестает быть пресным. Эта песня у меня всегда была связана только с тобой, Малфой. Слушал ее, а вспоминал тебя. Но ее я любил. Тебя ненавидел, а ее любил. Это странно, да?

_Hello, hello, hello, how low..._

О да, теперь и я это вижу. Вот мы с тобой, в яростной схватке, катимся по пыльному коридору Хогвартса, слившись в одно целое. Вот я отдираю твои горячие пальцы от своей мантии, но ты держишь меня слишком крепко, и наша взаимная ненависть снова перемешивается с чем-то большим. Вот мы на метлах входим в единое пике. Плечом к плечу. Я чувствую тебя, кровь кипит от скорости, от ветра на губах, от долгожданного вкуса победы или от того, что ты так близко. Ты прав, в этой музыке весь ты. Как неукротимая горная река, которая запросто сшибает огромные валуны, чтобы проложить свое русло. И так же, как тебя, я ее одновременно и боюсь, и целиком подпадаю под ее чары. Мы слушаем ее в разных наушниках одного плеера, почти соприкасаясь лицами, а в наших зрачках гуляет гроза.

_A denial... A denial... A denial..._

Это тоже правда. Нам с тобой всегда удавалось отрицать очевидное.

* * *

— Малфой.

Ты лежишь на моем пушистом сером ковре перед камином. Поскольку некому было объяснить тебе, что в Малфой-мэноре, как и в любом другом приличном доме, лежать на полу не принято, я обычно подхожу к тебе и тоже укладываюсь рядом.

— Малфой. Ты мне обещал пятую симфонию. Сыграть. Ты правда умеешь?

— Ну, раз обещал...

Я хмыкаю, лениво поднимаюсь на ноги и достаю из шкафа черный матовый футляр.

— Малфой, это что, скрипка? — ты перекатываешься на спину и заливисто хохочешь, а я сразу дуюсь. Что тут смешного? В аристократических семьях приходится учиться многому.

— Ну просто... не могу... ты и скрипка... Ну не сердись, не сердись, Малфой, — ты переворачиваешься на живот и подпираешь подбородок рукой, продолжая улыбаться. — Лучше сыграй мне что-нибудь, если ты и правда умеешь.

Что сыграть тебе, мое мучение? Ты смеешься, потому что не знаешь, как легко искать успокоение в рыдающих звуках. Как под звуками старого инструмента оттаивает душа. Я настраиваюсь и слегка трогаю смычком струны.

Пятая симфония. Ты должен ее знать, но не знаешь.

Нервная, тревожная, мнительная. Осторожная, как сдерживаемое камином пламя. Слишком похожая на мои чувства. Может быть сейчас, благодаря ей, ты сможешь узнать меня чуть лучше.

Ты ерзаешь на ковре, устраиваясь поудобнее. А я взмахиваю смычком.

Начальные рвущие аккорды. Что, Золотой Мальчик, не ожидал таких страстей от скованного условностями аристократа?

Пронзительные звуки плывут по комнате, вьются, кружат и заворачивают нас с тобой в единый плотный кокон. Я закрываю глаза. Так мне легче. Я все равно уже привык, что и с закрытыми глазами я и моя скрипка видим безудержную зелень твоих глаз. Каждый раз. Каждый раз. Если что-то и сможет тебе по-настоящему рассказать о моих чувствах, то это моя пятая симфония. Трепетная, порывистая, мятущаяся. Достающая до самого дна души. Впервые в жизни я, отбросив стеснение, играю для тебя. Впервые в жизни я так откровенно дарю себя тебе.

Последний взмах смычком и тишина. Я боюсь открыть глаза. Тебе понравилось? Я не знаю, что буду делать, если нет. Набираюсь смелости, заглядываю в твое лицо. Ты смотришь мимо меня, мимо себя, мимо всего. Ты лежишь оглушенный, одурманенный, замороженный, и я чувствую, как наконец-то отлегло от сердца, как радость заполняет меня изнутри бьющим фонтаном. Я смог, я покорил тебя. Пускай не душой, не телом, пусть всего лишь игрой и на несколько минут, но в эти мгновения ты был полностью в моей власти.

Я неловко кашляю, и ты приходишь в себя. Медленно, неохотно поворачиваешь голову и смотришь мне в лицо каким-то странным удивленным взглядом. Так же медленно переводишь глаза на мои губы и замираешь. Я неловко сглатываю. Я не знаю, что мне сделать или сказать, чтобы прекратить это странное молчание. Мой голос невольно срывается, когда я спрашиваю:

— Тебе понравилось?

Ты молчишь и мотаешь головой. Да? Нет? А впрочем, неважно. Все, что мне было нужно, я уже увидел. То, что ты до сих пор ошеломлен и не можешь мне ответить, — это самый искренний комплимент, самая желанная похвала. Моя лохматая причуда, мой каприз. Если бы я мог так же подарить тебе себя, как музыку. Если бы тебе это было нужно.

Не отводя от меня глаз, ты поднимаешься, подходишь ко мне и останавливаешься очень близко. Так близко, что я чувствую твое дыхание на своей щеке. Зачарованно разглядываешь мое лицо.

— Что... — выдыхаю я.

Но ты поднимаешь руку и накрываешь пальцами мои губы, запечатывая слова. Мое сердце стучит как сумасшедшее — от музыки, от угаснувших звуков, от тебя. Твои теплые пальцы скользят по моему лицу, ты придвигаешься ближе и накрываешь мои губы своими. Так нежно, как я не ожидал, что ты умеешь. Тихо проводишь языком по моей верхней губе, легко прикусываешь нижнюю. Теперь уже я чувствую себя, как зачарованная тобой змея, теперь я могу только ждать с бешено колотящимся о ребра сердцем. Твой поцелуй становится все глубже, проникновеннее. Ты как будто пробуждаешься, очнувшись от звуков в теплоте моего тела. Твои губы становятся все требовательнее, смуглая рука ложится мне на плечи, обнимает за шею, приминает волосы и уверенно притягивает мой затылок. Ты, как одержимый, впиваешься мне в губы. Я не предполагал, что ты можешь быть таким страстным, как раньше не подозревал и о твоей нежности. Твой горячий язык толкается мне в губы, проникает в рот и переплетается с моим. Сильно, уверенно, жадно. Жаркая волна уже заливает мое тело, но ты опять отступаешь, отдаляешься. Твои поцелуи снова, как крылья бабочки, — хрупкие, ломкие, скользящие. Такие бережные, что я прихожу в исступление от этой твоей тихой ласки. Какая невыносимая сладкая пытка. И снова настойчиво, страстно, требовательно. И опять невесомо. И я, как моя скрипка, от этих невероятных контрастов умираю и заново возрождаюсь в твоих руках. Как моя скрипка, я хочу кричать тебе о своей невозможной любви, о том, что я на все готов ради тебя и мечтаю подарить тебе все, что ты только захочешь у меня взять. Но я так приучен скрывать свои эмоции, что просто не умею говорить об этом. И мне остается только надеяться и ждать, что однажды ты сам все поймешь.

* * *

Очень скоро мы становимся любовниками. Словно наша музыка вынесла на поверхность таившиеся в глубине чувства. Любовь к тебе — самое правильное, самое нужное, что со мной происходило за последнее время. Наконец-то я могу ощущать тебя всего, твое жаркое тело, твои глаза, затуманенные желанием, твои страстные умопомрачительные стоны подо мной, твою выгибающуюся спину и бесстыдно прижатые ко мне бедра. И наконец-то я имею право шептать тебе вслух то, о чем я думаю постоянно.

— Я люблю тебя, Поттер.

* * *

Полгода ежедневных встреч с тобой, полгода нашей любви. Ты все чаще просишь меня играть и, пока я терзаю струны, сидишь передо мной на ковре, застыв на месте, не отводя глаз, как перед языческим идолом. Моя игра всегда действует на тебя, и каждая мелодия влияет по-своему.

Palladio. После него ты почему-то начинаешь сбивчиво говорить о своих чувствах. Как всегда хотел дружить, как неотступно следил, сам не понимая, что с тобой происходит, как чуть не сдох после Сектумсемпры и как во время войны постоянно боялся за меня.

Adagio Albinoni. Помнишь, после адажио мы с тобой в первый раз?.. Ну, ты помнишь. Все было так сумбурно, неловко и прекрасно. Мы хохотали, пытаясь разобраться в мужской анатомии, а после того, как страсть накрыла нас с головой, и всё само собой получилось, расслабленно валялись на твоем любимом ковре перед камином, переплетаясь руками и ногами, а ты фальшиво мурлыкал мне в ухо свою Нирвану.

Но именно моя Пятая Симфония каждый раз заставляет тебя произносить то, в чем ты никогда мне не признаешься в нормальном состоянии.

Последний аккорд. “Я люблю тебя, Малфой.” Еще. “Черт, я постоянно хочу тебя.”. И снова. “Малфой, мне плевать на всех, я хочу жениться на тебе.”

Мне слишком хорошо, чтобы это могло быть правдой.

— И все-таки, почему пятая симфония, Малфой? Почему именно она?

Я высокомерно ухмыляюсь, пряча мои настоящие чувства:

— Потому, что она такая же охрененная, как я, Поттер. Такая, как я.

* * *

Я так горжусь моей любовью, что готов наплевать на приличия и везде появляться с тобой за руку. И, как ни странно, ты тоже опьянен мной. На самом деле — это почти преступление, — любовь национальной легенды к бывшему пожирателю. Но тебе по-прежнему нет дела до сплетен. На людной улице, среди толпы на приемах, — везде, твоя рука удерживает мою, а твои глаза влюбленно провожают меня с ласковым тревожным вниманием.

Все обрывается внезапно.

Ты врываешься ко мне в комнату. В ярости кидаешь мне в лицо газету и чеканишь каждое слово:

— Я просто идиот. Кому я поверил. Ты. Мог. Хотя бы предупредить. По дружбе.

“Ежедневный пророк” падает первой полосой вверх. Я вижу свою безразмерную колдографию на пол-листа, откуда они ее взяли? В соседней рамке кокетливо улыбается Астория Гринграсс. “Тайная помолвка Драко Малфоя”, — заголовок истошно вопит огромными черными строчками, а я только растерянно смотрю на него, перечитывая мясистые буквы и не смея сложить их в слова.

Ты всегда был вспыльчивый как порох. Ты никогда так и не научился мне доверять. Я ничего не успел объяснить тебе, прежде чем ты аппарировал. Наверное, и не мог. Ты бы все равно не поверил, что я так же, как ты, впервые прочел обо всем на этой лживой бумаге. Откуда мне было знать, что отец всё тихо провернул за моей спиной.

Газетчики всю неделю сходили с ума. Казалось, что каждая, даже самая захудалая газетенка, обязалась растиражировать весть о моей помолвке с максимально интимными подробностями. Я боялся себе представить, что ты теперь думаешь обо мне.

Всю неделю мой филин возвращал мои нераспечатанные письма к тебе. Каминная сеть была закрыта. Наши общие места — пусты и холодны. Я все еще искал способы связаться с тобой, пока спустя неделю не увидел в газете ответную статью, где ненавистным черным по проклятому белому сообщалось о помолвке Национального Героя с Джиневрой Уизли. Счастливая Уизлетта висела на твоей руке, ты улыбался в камеру своей шикарной поттеровской улыбкой, но твое лицо уже давно не могло меня обмануть, и я видел, что в твоих глазах плескалась мрачная глухая тоска. Что же ты творишь, чертов Золотой Мальчик? Хотя кого я спрашиваю, ты всегда был упрямым ослом, Поттер.

* * *

Когда ты ушел, я знал, что не сдамся. Что не буду выть, метаться по пустому поместью и орать на домовиков. Не зря меня всю жизнь призывали сдерживать чувства.

— Поттер? Нет, давно его не видел, — знакомые мне верят, потому что на моих губах играет легкая безразличная улыбка, им не видно, что уставшее сердце под мантией рвет и терзает чья-то злая когтистая лапа. — Мы всегда не слишком ладили. — Едва поднятая кверху бровь и ледяное спокойствие. А по пальцам размазывается теплая кровь от ногтей, впившихся в ладонь.

Пусть я не имею права на эмоции, как меня учили. Но моя скрипка имеет.

Чтобы забыть или забыться, я начинаю играть по восемь часов в день. Пока смычок не вываливается из ободранных пальцев, пока не подкашиваются ноги и не деревенеет спина. Моя скрипка рыдает и бьется в руках, она закатывает истерики от боли и взлетает к небесам от воспоминаний.

Отец привел знакомиться Асторию. Мне было все равно. Фактически от моего имени сделал ей предложение. Практически за меня принял ее согласие. Теперь у меня есть официальная невеста, как ты и ожидал. Я забил на всё.

_hello, hello, hello, how low..._

* * *

Мне нет дела до того, что все вокруг начинают говорить о моем таланте. У меня его нет. У меня есть боль. Пульсирующая, жадная боль, которую я выпускаю наружу, чтобы она не сожрала меня изнутри. Что же ты со мной сделал, мой чертов Золотой Мальчик?

Меня просят сыграть знакомые. Меня просит сыграть моя невеста. Меня просят сыграть на благотворительных балах. Меня отправляют на какой-то конкурс. Я играю везде. Мне плевать. Я жив, пока может плакать моя скрипка. Потому что сами Малфои не плачут.

* * *

Я очень внимательно слежу за газетными новостями. Но главного известия, которое однажды перечеркнет мою жизнь навсегда, я пока так и не вижу. Вы не слишком торопитесь жениться, господин аврор. Поэтому я тоже изо всех сил тяну со свадьбой. Хотя, кого я обманываю. Я уже давно ни на что не надеюсь. Три года. Три гребаных года.

* * *

Каким-то чудом на мою игру собираются полные залы, и считается, что "я даю концерты". Я не даю концертов, мы со скрипкой баюкаем мою боль. И я не слишком морочу себе голову вопросами, где я выступаю и перед кем. И даже не предполагаю, что однажды поплачусь за свое безразличие.

Какой-то очередной огромный зал. Благотворительный бал в мэрии. Я стою за кулисами и слышу сбивчивый шепот администратора:

— Сегодня на концерте присутствует сам господин главный аврор с невестой.

Сердце вздрагивает и замирает. Господин аврор. Я усмехаюсь. С невестой. Значит, сейчас ты будешь снисходительно смотреть на меня из барской ложи, а рыжая Уизлетта — равнодушно разглядывать наряды дам и откровенно скучать, слушая меня. В глазах все плывет, но я беру себя в руки. Ведь Малфои так легко не сдаются. Мне было плевать, для кого я играю все эти годы. Значит, будет плевать и сейчас. И неизвестно, кто выйдет из нашей очередной схватки победителем.

Я выхожу на сцену. Благословенный свет рампы застилает мне глаза и отгораживает меня от зала. Я не вижу тебя. Ты здесь? Ты знаешь обо мне?

Сарасате. Легкое прикосновение смычка. Я начинаю плести над залом кружева из музыки и звуков. Сейчас я играю легко и почти безэмоционально. Это для всех. Пока достаточно одной техники.

Паганини. Ты никогда его особенно не любил. Я мстительно ухмыляюсь. Что поделаешь, сейчас тебе придется его потерпеть.

Альбинони. Добавим немного чувства. Ты помнишь? Как вместе с музыкой рыдала моя скрипка, а ты бросался ко мне, крепко обнимал, вжимался в меня всем телом, и твои глаза странно блестели. Да, господин аврор, помните ли вы Альбинони?

Моя Пятая Симфония. Теперь настала ее очередь терзать души сидящих в зале. Надеюсь, что рикошетом зацепит и твою. Вспомните, господин аврор, вспомните. После нее ты первый раз поцеловал меня взасос, по-настоящему. Уж этого ты не смог бы забыть даже за три года ваших жалких поцелуев с Уизлеттой. Я-то уж точно никогда не выкину из памяти твой короткий вздох, сильные объятия и жалобное “что же ты со мной делаешь, Малфой?” Вспомни, я умоляю тебя, вспомни.

Финальный взмах смычком. Смолкающая тишина.

А вот сейчас... Не зря я, в тишине пустынного мэнора, извлекал эту музыку из моей скрипки каждый день. Ваше здоровье, господин аврор. Сейчас я буду играть специально для вас.

* * *

Я не был бы настоящим Малфоем, если бы перед начальным взмахом смычка не выпустил парфянскую стрелу, передавая тебе в зал персональный привет.

— А напоследок я сыграю мелодию, которая особенно дорога мне, потому что напоминает, как сильно можно любить и как легко все потерять. Я вам сыграю ее, хотя она написана совсем не для моего инструмента. Но у меня больше нет наушников, чтобы поделить ее на двоих.

Взмах. Да. Да. Твоя Нирвана в исполнении моей скрипки.

Внезапно, пронзительно, завораживающе. Сейчас, мой упрямый гриффиндурок, я заставлю тебя вспомнить всё.

Смычок опускается на струны.

_Load up on guns; bring your friends  
It’s fun to lose and to pretend..._

Странный, беснующийся рок на моей старой скрипке, предназначенной для изысканной классики... Впрочем, она успешно справляется с этой задачей — я не зря столько времени потратил на аранжировку. Рваный ритм терзает струны, быстрее, еще, еще. Ошеломленные лица в зале.

_hello, hello, hello, how low_

На самом дне, или на самой высоте, неважно, я внезапно открываю глаза и смотрю прямо на тебя. Ты еще помнишь меня? Это тебе. Это для тебя. Это про тебя. Ты помнишь нас?

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us._

Я не вижу тебя, ты утонул где-то далеко, в синей тине зала, но я знаю, что ты там, я чувствую твой воспаленный взгляд, я знаю, что в это самое мгновение ты снова мой, только мой.

Закрыв глаза, я ласкаю скрипку как когда-то тебя — то нежно и трепетно, то требовательно и страстно. Бесстыдно терзая струны, растворяюсь в любовных звуках, рассыпаюсь мелким дождем, кружу ураганом, обрушиваюсь лавиной. Сильнее. Быстрее. Громче. Приоткрываю рот и закусываю губу, еле удерживая стон. Это почти оргазм.

— _A denial. A denial..._

Последний удар смычком. Лопнула струна. Закрываю глаза. Зал несколько секунд оглушенно молчит и взрывается ревом, светом и шквалом аплодисментов. Овации. Я ищу твое лицо, но не нахожу его. Ты ушел? Все было зря?

Улыбнуться партеру. Прижать руку к сердцу. Уйти. Нет, убежать. Позорно, как в пятнадцать лет, только бы не видеть, только бы не вспоминать снова. Тебя нет, не было и уже никогда не будет.

* * *

Я выбираюсь за кулисы, приваливаюсь к стене и устало вытираю рукавом лоб. Все впустую. Я больше никогда не смогу до тебя достучаться. Сегодня первый раз за все это время я на самом деле сдаюсь.

По темному коридору, мне навстречу, летит темная фигура в развевающейся аврорской мантии. Ты. Ты?

Подбегаешь, безо всяких слов сгребаешь меня в охапку, утыкаешься куда-то в шею. Невнятно шепчешь: “Прости. Прости. Я такой идиот. Думал, ты меня забыл. Думал, никогда не любил, всё наврал... никогда себе не прощу” и все крепче прижимаешь меня обеими руками, все сильнее зарываешься в мои волосы. “Я думал, что мы больше никогда... Драко. Драко...”

Я не знаю, что тебе ответить. За меня тебе уже все рассказала моя скрипка — про мои бессонные ночи, про мою тоску, про горькое мутное отчаяние и про то, как я каждый день заново учился жить без тебя.

В коридоре появляются какие-то люди, словно издалека я слышу раздраженный визг Уизлетты, неясный гул, отдельные выкрики, вспышки колдокамер. Представляю себе первые полосы завтрашних газет: "Сенсация! Спешите видеть!" И на колдографии две мужские фигуры, намертво слившиеся в объятиях — главный аврор, любовно и жадно всматривающийся в лицо музыканта, и уставший скрипач, крепко прижимающий к себе две главные драгоценности — левой рукой свою скрипку, а правой — своего аврора. И какая-нибудь зубодробительная подпись снизу. Вряд ли эти газеты обрадуют моего отца.

Я понятия не имею, о чем они напишут завтра. Не представляю, какая реакция за всем этим последует. С трудом осознаю, что скоро с треском разорвутся две помолвки. Зато точно знаю, что в моей жизни снова появятся один плеер на двоих, ежедневное счастье на пушистом сером ковре перед камином и фальшивые напевы, нещадно терзающие мое музыкальное ухо.

А еще куча проклятий в наш адрес. Но мы их переживем. Вместе. Ведь с выключенным светом всё не так страшно.

На глазах у всех ты уверенно целуешь меня в губы и по-прежнему крепко держишь, боясь отпустить хоть на минуту. Счастливо улыбаешься и уточняешь:

— И все-таки. Почему Нирвана, Малфой?

Я притягиваю тебя еще ближе и, старательно пряча распирающее меня изнутри счастье, растягиваю губы в своей фирменной слизеринской ухмылке:

— Потому что она такая же гребаная, как ты, Поттер. Такая, как ты.


End file.
